Una¿travesura?
by Netsujoo Z. Kodoku
Summary: Trunks y Goten hicieron una "pequeña" travesura que interrumpió la "tranquilidad" de Vegeta y Bulma en Capsule Corp...o tal vez no fueron ellos...¿?-Es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste :D


_Este es el primer one-shot de muuuuchos que vendrán. Tengan paciencia conmigo, soy nueva en esto xD, aún así espero que les guste :D Dejen sus reviews: constructivos o destructivos (todo vale xD)_

_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de nuestro maestro Akira Toriyama. ¡Grande, Tori!_

* * *

**Una...¿travesura?**

_Era un día normal en la Corp. Cápsula, (si se le puede llamar ..."normal"...)_

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Eres exasperante, mujer! ¡Ya cállate!

-¿Que me calle?... ¡¿Que me calleeeee?! ¡No me darás órdenes, señor príncipe de la NADA! ¡Todo esto es TU culpa!- si hubiera sido una saiyajin, seguramente hubiera desatado toda su ira y se hubiera convertido ya en "superguerrera"; pero no era así, era solamente una gritona y "exasperante" humana.

Al otro lado de ese desastre, estaba el no tan pequeño Trunks de 10 años observando la escena con el rostro lleno de preocupación, miedo y…bueno, ustedes me entienden; haber destrozado 7 de las habitaciones del hogar donde habitan una brillante, millonaria y gritona mujer, un orgulloso príncipe de una raza casi extinta y, bueno, él, el hijo de ambos…pues, ¡imagínense!...

-"Ay no...Sabrán que hemos sido nosotros, ¡pero si ni siquiera fui yo!… ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?" -pensó mientras miraba desesperado a todos lados buscando a su cómplice, quien por esta única vez, sí tenía la culpa -Goten…¡Goten! -lo había encontrado rápidamente, ya que ese lugar, al parecer, era el preferido por todo saiyajin: la cocina.- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo en un momento así, Goten!?- Sí, lo gritón lo había heredado de ambos, indudablemente.

-Bhri pbapá dbice- dijo tragándose todo lo que tenía en la boca- que todo momento es el indicado para comer...¡Ayyy, estuvo delicioso!, pero ya estoy satisfecho…-Obviamente, ese era hijo del 3 veces salvador del universo, quien tampoco sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor a menos que de pelear se tratara.

-No sé cómo pude dejarte solo, ¡estamos fritos! El objetivo era una pequeña travesura...No sé cómo destruiste todo esto, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Pero, Trunks, si yo no hice nad…

-¡Ya te dije que NO FUI YO, mujer gritona!, ¡Así que vete y haz algo además de molestarme!- Su permanente ceño fruncido se había acentuado más, era impresionante que no se haya convertido en supersaiyajin en ese momento.

-¡No hay nadie más en casa, Vegeta! ¡Trunks me dijo que iría a jugar con Goten! ¡Has tenido que ser tú!-la peliazul estaba a punto de estrangularlo si no fuera por que sabía que no le causaría ningún daño.

-Oye, Trunks, tus padres sí que que gritan mucho...-dijo riéndose.

-¡Goten! No te tienen que escuchar...Ven, escondámonos detrás de estos árboles y oculta también tu ki.

-Pero Trunks, tengo que ir al...

-¡Goten! ¡Shhh!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Me voy! ¡No entiendes razo...! ... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Trunks está con el hijo de Kakarotto?

-¿Acaso no me escuchas?-dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra y calmándose un poco-Es lo que acabo de decirte…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ese mocoso está aquí! Siento su ki... Esos enanos…¡Será mejor que se muestren ahora, sabandijas!

-¡Demonios! ¡Goten, te dije que ocultaras tu ki!

-Estaba intentándolo, pero no podía concentrarme porque tenía que ir al baño...pero no te preocupes, ya no tengo que ir. -dijo sonriéndole con inocencia.

-...

-...

-¡Como sea! ¡Corramos, Goten! Empezaremos a volar cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos para que no vean nuestro rastro...¡Vamos!

-Pero por qué nos vamos si ya te dije que no hice naaaaaaaaaaaaa…¡No me jaleeeees!-antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, Trunks lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó afuera de la gran Corp. Cápsula y emprendieron vuelo para no ser "reprendidos"(entiéndase por "reprendidos" a la forma de reprender de Vegeta, exactamente, esa forma de reprender) por uno de los más poderosos seres de todo el universo.

-Uff… ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. Tarde o temprano se enterarán, pero será mejor que no sea ahora. Pero, Goten, dime cómo destrozaste esas habitaciones. Yo sé que eres un tont…eh…un descuidado, pero aún no lo entiendo.

-Ay pero ya te lo dije, Trunks. Claro que yo no lo hice -su despreocupación era taaaan grande como el poder de su padre, y todos sabemos cuán poderoso es- Yo solo estaba en tu cocina comiendo un poco de helado y pastel, es que mi mamá no compra de eso; muy raras veces comemos postres, solo cuando nos invitas a tu casa. Siempre comemos lo que ella cocina, y a veces comemos lo del huerto así que…

-¡Goten, concéntrate!-por un momento sonó idéntico a su padre.

-Ah, sí, cierto jajajaja…yo estaba comiendo en la cocina cuándo de repente escuché una explosión. Pensé que era uno de tus increíbles juguetes, así que seguí comiendo ese delicioso pastel…¿De qué sabor era? ¡Ah, sí! Me parece que era fresa o tal vez no…no recuerdo muy bien. Es que no como mucho pastel así que...

-¡Goten!-estaba apunto de golpear a su amigo, no podía creer cuán distraído era, especialmente cuando hablaba de comida.-Si me dices qué más pasó, prometo regalarte tooodos mis juguetes.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! Oye, pero me dijiste lo mismo hace…a ver…creo que fue 1 año o 2. ¡Ah, sí! Fue en el Torneo…lo recuerdo muy bie…Está bien, está bien; no te molestes, intentaré recordar.

__

Mientras, en la Corp. Cápsula

-¿Ya se fueron?

-Espera, mujer. Eres una impaciente...Ya no siento por aquí el ki de Trunks; ni del otro mocoso. Se fueron por las montañas.

-Uff…-dijo mientras se recostaba en uno de los árboles- ¿Pero no crees que te excediste, Vegeta? Destrozaste 7 habitaciones; con una sola bastaba. Ahora tendré que reparar todo esto...

-¿Y ahora me vas a criticar? Esta fue TU idea, Bulma.

-Por supuesto-decía mientras entraba a uno de los lugares que aún no habían sido destrozados- Nunca se te hubiera ocurrido a ti.- _¡Strike 1!_

-Hmpf…ese fue un plan demasiado simple y vulgar, tanto o más que tú -decía a la vez que una media sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su rostro.

-Oh, lo dice quien anda en pantaloncillos todo el día con la excusa de entrenar…¿verdad?- _¡Strike 2!_

-¿Uhm?-no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de que ambos sabían que esa no era una excusa- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! Yo uso esos pantaloncillos porque no hay de los otros. Además, tú eres la que los compra, junto con esos descarados atuendos que siempre vistes.

-Estos "descarados atuendos" son muy caros y sé cuánto te gustan, Vegeta. -_¡Strike 3! ¡Estás fueeera!_

-Hmpf, eres irritante.

-¿Yo? ¿Irritante? ¿Y lo dice el señor "te mataré, insecto"? -Dio media vuelta y se percató de que estaba acorralada entre la pared y los enormes brazos del saiyajin. -Lástima que nuestra habitación esté destruida, y todo por tu culpa… -sentía cómo una de sus duras manos empezaba a sujetar fuertemente su cintura, mientras la otra aún seguía apoyada en la pared. Ella, quien ya sabía cómo terminaba esto, descansó sus brazos en el cuello del saiyajin mientras acercaba más y más su rostro hacia el de él a la vez que sus cuerpos empezaban a sentir el calor del otro, y entonces…

-¡Hola, Bulma! ¿Cómo estás? Milk me dijo que viniera a recoger a Goten. Siempre le digo que no es necesario estar pendiente de él, pero tú sabes cómo es ella. –Sí, era nuestro oportuno salvador Gokú- Es muy protectora, sobre todo en estos últimos días, creo que es porque piensa que Gohan la abandonará y todo eso. Si no le hago caso, tal vez me deje sin comer ni… ¿Vegeta?, estás todo rojo y Bulma… ¿qué les pasó? –No necesito explicárselos, ¿verdad?: Milk + gritos = Gokú + teletransportación= Bulma + Vegeta + escena vergonzosa + entrometido= más gritos- ¿V-Vegeta?...

-Así que mi papá sí te había visto, ¿no, Goten?

-Sí, así es. La verdad es que no sé quién destruyó las habitaciones, pero te aseguro que no fui yo.

-¡Está muy claro, Goten! Mi papá destruyó las habitaciones, pero no se por qué. De seguro… ¡Oye! ¿E-Ese no es t-tu papá?

-¡S-Sí! ¡Y está p-peleando c-con el tuyo!

-¡Kakarottooooo…! ¡Eres un idiotaaaaa! ¡Maldito insecto, te matareeeeeeeeeeé!

-¡Espera, V-Vegeta! P-Podríamos destruir el mundo y-y-y el universo si peleamos, ¡nonono!…¡el Big Bang no...!

-Goten…

-¿Q-Qué?

-Creo que mi papá está a punto de convertirse en un supersaiyajin 3.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡y eso es todo amigos! xD Espero que les haya gustado (me conformo con una sonrisita xD) Gracias por leer. No se olviden de los reviews constructivos y destructivos. Son muy importantes para mí; los necesitaré para crecer más y más. Gracias de nuevo y ¡Chaaaaau! :D_


End file.
